(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk label positioning structure, more particularly to a disk label positioning structure that enables a disk to be precisely and firmly adhered to an adhering face of a label.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional compact or optical disks are provided with a label. When the user no longer needs the data originally stored in a disk and wants to input new data therein, he/she often needs to prepare a new label and stick it to the original label on the disk or peel off the original label and then stick the new one to the original position so as to identify the new data stored in the disk.
However, there are advantages. When the user adheres the new label to the disk, since it is difficult to make the label precisely adhere to the disk in a proper position, a portion of the label may stick out from the disk. On the other hand, it takes time to make the label adhere to the disk in a precise manner. Furthermore, if the label projects from the disk, when the disk is inserted into a disk drive, the projecting portion will affect the reading of the data or even damage the components of the disk drive. Improvements are therefore necessary.